Claws
by Taziwazi08
Summary: Young 13 year old Samantha Tambrini just moved to Gotham city for a while with her black cat Taz. All they wanted was a place to stay while there, but when Selina Kyle (AKA Catwoman) opens her home to her Samantha's life will get turned in every direction. (Bad summary I know).


**Authors Note: This is my very first FanFiction so please don't judge too hard. My reasons for making this are personal mainly my sister gave me an idea and I love my cat. So read on and enjoy J**

**11/15/13**

Batman the Animated Series Fanfic

Cat woman was at it again. She had got out of prison 1 month ago and was about steel a diamond necklace from a museum. Batman was of fighting the Joker and Robin was with him so she wasn't worried about getting caught. She drew a circle in the glass of a tall window with her gold claws. She then carefully pushed it out and caught it. "Now Isis" she said to her dark cat. Isis jumped through the hole and into the museum exhibit. Her cat eyes and whiskers told her were the lasers were and she wove her way through them to the necklace. Picking up the necklace in her mouth she jumped down and traveled back through the hole dropping the necklace in Cat woman's hand. "Meow". "Yes Isis, well go home now." Putting the necklace in a compartment in her suit she motioned for Isis to jump on her shoulders and took off.

Meanwhile a young girl from Florida and her black cat are walking down a dark lit street. Clearly lost the girl through her hand up in frustration. "Well Taz..." The girl began "...we are officially lost." Taz turned towards her master and meowed. "Yea I know" the girl replied "But we might as well keep walking. The Floridian girl was a little nervous. Gotham City is a lot different than Florida but she had Taz with her. Taz would alert her at once if there was any danger and fight till her last breath to defended her( She had seen it first hand with a big dog), the only problem was that the girl would do the same thing for Taz and probably get hurt in the process. But still, they walked on in silence trying to find someone who would give them directions when suddenly Taz stopped. The black cat got low to the ground and hissed. Her fur stood on end and her claws shown in the dark. The girl looked and from the darkness came a pack of wild dogs. They were all horrid looking with long muscular legs baring K-9s and ferocious eyes. The two dogs on the left and right were looking at the girl ready to strike if she moved, the dog in the middle was looking hungrily at Taz growling and licking its chops. After a few moments of starring the middle dog charged at Taz. Before Taz could react the girl swooped in and kicked the dog aside with a karate style sidekick. The other dogs attacked one by one and fell. Taz was also fiercely attacking the dogs alongside the girl. After the dogs tried this three times they had finally learned from there mistake and regrouped they put all their strength into their legs and jumped for Taz. The girl didn't have time to think her mind was on Auto pilot as she lunged for Taz covering her cats entire body so that she wouldn't be hurt. As the dogs landed and began biting and mauling the girl tried to kick them away but to no avail. All she could do was protect Taz and hope that she would be alright.

Cat woman and Isis were bounding along ruff tops when they heard the sound of dogs barking so they went to investigate. When they got there they saw three obviously injured wild dogs attacking a girl on the ground. She could easily tell that it was the girl who had injured the dogs and she could tell that she could finish them off but it looked like the girl was more occupied with protecting something other than herself. She looked at Isis and nodded then she drew her whip and jumped down.

End of page 1

The dogs looked up at Cat woman as she landed. They barked and growled at her and she just smiled and flicked her whip. Two of the dogs lunged at her but she whipped her whip at them and they flew back in pain. She looked at the girl on the ground who was still on the ground clutching something to her chest while kicking the third dog with a disciplined foot. Cat woman jumped on the dog and scratched with her claws. The dog then retreated to join its comrades. Cat woman gave an amused smile as the dogs turned and cowered with their tails between their hind legs. She flipped her whip once herd it crack and the dogs ran away. At which point Cat woman turned to the girl. Isis was sniffing her. "Are you okay?" She asked the girl. She nodded. "Thank you" she said. "You're welcome.". "Who are you?" The girl asked "I'm Cat woman, why did they attack you?" Cat woman asked. "Well..." The girl said as she revealed a pitch black cat with intense golden eyes. "We were on our way to the Gotham Orphanage when we got lost and they attacked." "Alright" Cat woman replied "I can show you the way if you want." "Oh thank you." Cat woman smiled "Okay, let's go."

Cat woman was intrigued by the girl. She said that her name was "Samantha Tambrini" and that her cat was female and that her name was "Taz". "So you're an orphan?" Cat woman asked as they turned a corner. "No" Cat woman stared blankly "No? Then why are you going to the orphanage?" She asked "Because" Samantha replied "At my old school in Florida my school chose me and a few select others to test a new project in America." Cat woman raised an eye brow "A project?" "Yah I forgot what it was called but the idea was to test if middle schoolers could handle being exchange students" Cat woman nodded "but they didn't what us to go out of the country just yet so they arranged for us to go to different schools across the country, so we each got to choose the state we wanted. Unfortunately almost everyone wanted to go here." "Including you?" Cat woman asked "No, I didn't really care were I went. But they couldn't send that many kids to the same place so they chose five kids. They chose me because I can understand accents and mimic them perfectly. But when I got here the family I was supposed to stay with moved expectantly so I was told I could stay at the Gotham City Orphanage until I find a place to stay so they gave me directions, I got lost, and you know the rest." Cat woman looked at her Isis and said "Alright, well there it is." She pointed up ahead to a building which said 'Gotham City Orphanage' "Okay" Samantha said "thanks again, good bye." She walked forward and disappeared into the building. "Well then Isis" Cat woman began as they disappeared into the shadows "I think we just made a new friend." "Meow".

Two days later Samantha was getting registered for her new school. Samantha was lying on a windowsill with Taz enjoying each other's company. The orphanage said that they didn't allow pets but Samantha refused to part with Taz so they made sure that the other kids she shared a room with weren't allergic to cats and that Taz would only stay in that room at least that's what they thought. The other kids didn't really bother her much they would say hi but they still didn't know what to think of her. Samantha was fine with that she was just happy with Taz here. Then a volunteer came in "Your bags arrived in the mail just know and your paper work is ready. You start school in a week." Great." Samantha said getting up. The volunteer started to leave but stopped at the door "Oh and the orphanage is hosting a party to try and get donations and we would like all the kids to be there." "Can I bring Taz?" The volunteer sighed "yes but keep her out of trouble." "Will do." Samantha said. Then he left. That night Samantha dressed up in a dress one of the volunteers gave her and she put a collar with a bell on Taz. She looked at herself in the mirror she had a plain yellow dress on with white trim and shoes that matched Taz's white and gold collar, her short natural curly brown hair with golden highlights had a white pine in it and her hazel eyes brought out her finely tanned skin. She took a deep breath looked at Taz and left.

End of page 2

Samantha and Taz saw all the rich grownups with their rich kids at the party with formal suits and expensive looking dresses and were nervous. The other kids had obviously done this before as they were talking and being friendly with both the kids and the adults were as Samantha was confused on what to do. She would just sit and walk around until one of the heads of the orphanage Ms. Cranberry called her over "Samantha would you come here." Samantha got up not bothering to straighten her dress and walked over with Taz at her heels. "Samantha I would like you to meet Mr. Wayne and..." "Dick Grasson" Mr. Wayne said. "Dick Grasson." Ms. Cranberry continued "Mr. Wayne this is Samantha, she is staying here until she finds someone to live with." Ms. Cranberry said cheerfully. "Hello" Samantha said as she held out her hand. "Hello" Mr. Wayne and Dick said as she shook their hands. "I've heard a lot about you Samantha and why your here." Mr. Wayne said with a smile "Well, Mr. Wayne" "Please call me Bruce." "Okay, Bruce" she said "I didn't know that my situation would interest many people." "Nonsense, it interested me." Ms. Cranberry suddenly but in "Mr. Wayne I think someone is wanting to talk to you" Ms. Cranberry said while pointing at a tall skinny man in a baby blue suit calling his name. "Oh" he said "if you'll excuse me, Dick would you mind talking to Samantha for me she looks kind of board" Samantha realized that she had been staring into space "sure thing" Dick said Mr. Wayne smiled and walked off. "So" Dick started "how's life in the orphanage" her turned to face her but she was sitting at the nearest window 3ft away "okay I guess." He walked over to her. "The kids here don't bother me much it's usually just me and Taz." She continued "Taz?" He asked. At that moment Taz jumped up onto his lap and sniffed him "my cat" Samantha replied "sorry she's just deciding if she can trust you." "Trust me?" Taz purred and rubbed her face against he's arm before going back to Samantha. "She trusts you and that's good enough for me" Taz purred as Samantha scratched her head. "Does she do that to everyone?" Dick asked. "Unless I ask her not too, yes, she only obeys me." "Oh, so what do you do for fun?" He asked her trying to get a better conversation going "Well usually I-" BOOM! The building across the street exploded! Shattering the windows of the orphanage "What was that?!" She asked as she turned to face Dick but he was gone. "Um..." Samantha said and turned to Taz who was completely unharmed in her arms "where'd he go?"

One day later Bruce Wayne walked into the Gotham City Orphanage. "Good afternoon Ms. Cranberry." He said. Ms. Cranberry looked up from her computer at the front desk "Oh good afternoon Mr. Wayne and thank you for your generous donation." She smiled "No problem" he said "Uh I'm here

Because I have a vacant room in my house and I was wondering if Samantha could live in it." He said smiling. Ms. Cranberry frowned a little "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but Samantha has already found someone to live with." Bruce Wayne frowned "Really, who?"

"Welcome home Samantha." Said Selina Kyle (AKA Cat woman). "Thank you Ms. Kyle." Samantha said a little confused "You seem to like cats." Samantha said as Taz warned all 20 some cats that I was HERS and that they don't hurt me. "You seem to like them yourself." Selina said smiling at Taz. "Maven (Selina's girl butler would you show Samantha to her room." "Of course, right this way." Maven said as she walked down a hallway to a white door. "Uh...thank you." Samantha said. She wasn't used to all this stuff, she came from a middle class family and was confused by how this worked "Rich people have all this space to themselves?" She thought to herself then looked at Taz "What do they do with all this space?" Taz just cocked her head sideways then continued walking. "This is your room." Maven said as she opened the door. "I'll leave you to unpack your things just make yourself at home" then she left. "Wow" the room had velvet carpeting and wood furniture. The windows had no screens on them and red drapery hung over them a balcony rested on the far side of the wall. An oak wood twin sized bed with green sheets and draping's rested near a night stand and on the other side of the wall a big oak dresser. "What is in these people's wallets?!" Samantha set her suitcase down on the bed and pulled out a picture of her family and put it on her night stand "sighed". Taz walked over to her and put her face to her Samantha's hand. Samantha returned the jester by petting her.

That night Taz woke Samantha up by sniffing her face. "Mmmm" Samantha opened her half asleep eyes but jerked them open once she saw Taz. "Taz! What's wrong?!" Taz jumped off the bed and onto the windowsill. Samantha immediently followed and looked out the window. A two dark shadows appeared in the dim light of a street lamp. One was small like a kids but the other was big like a man's. They seemed to be chasing something in the dark. Just then Taz heard a noise in the other room. Samantha quietly ran towards the door and opened it. The room was dark but Samantha could still see the obstacles in the hall and the ones she didn't see Taz guided her around. She moved out into the living room which had an even bigger balcony "Taz go back to the room and wait for me." Taz trotted back to Samantha's room. Samantha moved towards Selina's room and listened for any sounds. She herd none. She turned the handle silently and walked in the room was dark and simple there were no signs of an intruder. She slowly started to walk backwards towards the door when she bumped into someone. She started to gasp but someone put their hand on her mouth. "Shhhh" Samantha broke free of the persons grasp and turned to see Selina half dressed up as cat woman. "What the Selina-?!" "Shhh" she motioned towards her closet and Samantha walked in "Don't move" she closed the closet door. Samantha was alone, in the dark confined space of a closet (she didn't mind confined spaces), and confused. She looked through a small crack in the door. Selina was in a dress robe that covered her Cat woman gear entirely and she was laying on her bed as if she never left it. At that moment a man dresses as a bat walked into the room along with a boy that she could have sworn she'd seen before. The man dressed as a bat told the boy to watch for any cats then he turned toward Selina "Cat woman" he said. Selina aka Cat woman sat up and rubbed her eyes "Batman" 'so that was his name' "what a present surprise what brings you here" Selina asked indecently "did you steel Cat woman the million dollar diamond cat eye necklace from the museum?" he asked. "No why would I do that I just got out four days ago." "I don't know whether to believe you or not so I'll keep an eye on you. Robin." With that he left. And Samantha opened the closet doors "What the heck is going on?" Selina looking pleased said nothing and went to her dresser. "Your Cat woman! You saved me a few days ago! You stole a diamond necklace! Batman knows where you live! You're not in jail!?" Selina smiled and pulled out a black piece of clothing then spoke "You're as smarter than I thought." She said as she walked towards Samantha's room. Samantha followed worried about what she was doing. "Tell me something if I gave you the chance to be like me would you take it." Selina said as she sat down in a chair in Samantha's room. Taz was by Samantha's side now "Minus steeling from museums yes." Cat woman's response to this was to hold up a black and dark gray outfit with silver claws and belt similar to hers except it had a black tail on the back. Selina smiled.

The next night Cat woman was out with her new sidekicks 'Kitty' aka Samantha and her cat 'Taz' were out hopping roof tops when Cat woman jumped of the side of the building, landed on the side of another building, and climbed strait up the wall with Isis on her shoulder. Once she reached the top of the building she turned to face Kitty back on the other roof top "You coming." "She's kidding right." Kitty said to Taz "Well here goes nothing, hold on tight Taz." Then Kitty ran jumped and made her way up the wall " *breaths deeply* that wasn't so bad." Kitty breathed. Cat woman smiled "Hmm, I think Taz is trying to tell you something." Kitty looked down at Taz who was pawing Kitty's foot and looking at a door on the roof of the building they were standing on. "Kitty run!" Cat woman said one moment before batman burst through the door followed by robin. Kitty had already jumped of the building but Batman still saw her leap "Robin go!" Robin then followed kitty and jumped off the roof. "Now maybe I can get some answers out of you." Batman said.

Meanwhile, while Kitty was jumping from roof to roof robin was slightly following. Kitty breathing deeply stopped on the roof of an abandoned building "Well I don't know why she asked me to run but..." At that moment Taz meowed and Robin appeared from behind a chimney. "Who are you?" He asked Kitty. "The name that goes along with this costume is Kitty." Kitty pretended to act dumb "So are you supposed to be 'Robin' or something?" She asked. Robin nodded "Why are you with Cat woman? Is this what girls usually do for fun or is it something else?" Kitty could tell that he was using this tactic to try and interrogate her without her knowing. "Well that's more of my business." she replied. "Okay then." He said back, clearly this wasn't going to be easy. Just then they herd maniacal laughing from below them. They looked and saw a pail man dressed as a clown with dark green hair and a purple suit on leaning out a brown cars window laughing and throwing baby dolls. "Who is that?!" Kitty said. "The Joker!" Then they saw another car long and black chasing the brown car with the clown. "Who is that?!" "Batman!" "What?!" Suddenly a rouge baby doll landed in front of them and exploded. Robin and Kitty barley had enough time to dive out of the way of the blast and grab Taz. "That psycho going to pay for that!" Kitty said angry that he almost hurt Taz. Robin and Kitty ran after the two cars. "Why are you following me?" Robin asked. "I'm not following you I'm following the clown."

They followed the cars to an abandoned factory and went inside through the ventilation shafts. "So is there anything I need to know about this Joker." Kitty asked "Just don't pick a card."

**Authors Note: And that what I have so far. I hope you liked it. I defiantly will be adding more chapters the next one as soon as possible. But until then, what do you want to see in the next part? Do you have any advice? Am I asking too many questions? Probably, but oh well. I really hope you enjoyed bye J**


End file.
